Percy the Unknown Hero of Alagasia
by hydroplane
Summary: It is after the Giant war and Gaea is defeated. Percy is depressed on all his friend's deaths and asks to go somewhere where he will not be reminded of the gods. The gods send him to Alagaesia and how will he cope in the world of elves, dragons, and dwarves. This story is under reconstruction. First new chapter is up.


Okay, I've been reading a few different crossovers between Inheritance Cycle & PJO, so I've decided to make one of my own. This is my first story so tell me if I missed word or misspelled one too. So just review and tell me what I got wrong, and I'll try to fix it. Also my updates will most likely not be very often but I will try my best. This takes place just after what I think the final battle against Gaea could be like. When in Alagaesia, Percy will be there when the elves and dragons have just accepted humans to be in the pact. You can copy the ideas of this story, I don't really care. Also forgive my grammar I have never been very good at it. There are a few OC characters at the beginning, but they won't be talked about again.

* * *

Percy POV Mount Olympus Greece:

I hate war.

That is all that I think about while I am sitting at the base of my father's throne. We have just won the war against Gaea. We have lost a lot of demigods during the war. Most of them were my friends or family. The casualties hit me harder than everyone else. Most of my friends died during the war. It was like the fates hated me for something I did. Of course when I was asked why, I would say it is because of my father's broken oath. Not only did friends die but frenemies did too like Clarisse.

Clarisse had died in rage when Chris died, protecting Camp half blood from the Romans, by a spear to the gut. The fight with the Romans stopped immediately when Lady Athena came down and took the curse of blood lust from the Romans. That is the reason why the romans lost most of their power. When the fighting stopped they tried to heal the fatally wounded but it was already too late Thanatos had already taken them away. At least they were buried side by side.

Katie, Travis, Conner and a child of Aphrodite girl died while they were on a date in New was the day the romans tried to destoy the Empire State building thinking it was where camp half blood was.

Octavian was killed by the Romans for being a spy for Gaea and for trying to destroy the tie that keeps the gods in contact with mortals. He died by a combination of all of the council of the gods. That was, of course, after he was tortured to get information on what Gaea is planning.

Will died by the hands of Gration, or should I say feet since it was Gration who flattened Will by stepping on him. In a more dark and humorous thought, that I got when in tartarus, he looked like a good pancake.

Nico died when he accidentally said he loved Thalia in front of Artemis. She killed Him before he could say he loved her like a sister. He was already a pile of dust by the time Artemis found out. Even then if she thought no one was looking you could see her glaring at the glaring at the dust. That she disintegrated him into. Thalia and I were the only ones around so Artemis forced us to swear on the Styx not to tell anybody who or what killed him. She also forced Thalia to swear on the Styx not to leave the hunters. When Zeus found out what she forced Thalia to do Artemis couldn't get a new hunter for the next 100 years. After a lot of pleading, Zeus reduced it down to 50 years if she helped the demigods fight the giants. It was not just any kind of demigods it had to be male demigods.

Thalia, well Thalia died while taking an arrow, that one of the enemy monsters shot, for her little brother Jason. Jason was so distraught that Piper had to charm speak him into continuing to fight and not killing himself. Someone still has to watch him when he goes to sleep, just incase he get some ideas. Piper is the one that does that most of the time.

My mother died when Gaea had some monsters attack my mother out of revenge. She was 3 months into pregnant at that time. Paul was the first one to die during the attack. I barely even recognized her from all the injuries. I cried for weeks. When my father and I found out what happened. We got so mad that all we saw was black. Both of us were knocked out for weeks. Together we even made 5 new great lakes right in the middle of China.

When I asked my father about how we did it. He said it is called the vengeful sea. It only happens when a being of the ocean feels only one emotion and that emotion must be a negative emotion. When I am like this I basically have the curse of achilles again, but without the achilles point. With it I could take on the Olympians. For even my father could die by my hand if I were to take my sadness out on him and the vengeful sea can only be used by someone born from the sea.

I was stopped by my thinking when I heard Zeus boom "PERSEUS JACKSON". He must have just got done talking about how great the gods were in the war. Nearly everybody present had to resist to rolling their eyes at those comments.

I then slowly got up. By the time got to the middle of the throne room and bowed. Zeus was red faced with anger for wasting his time. While bowing I said, "Lord Zeus".

Lord Zeus then said in a thunderous voice, "Rise! We as a council have decided to propose God hood to you" at that I raised an eyebrow. He then added "again"

I looked over to Annabeth and I knew I couldn't say yes for I would never see Annabeth again, "No, but I do have two requests."

"And what that might be young demigod," Zeus said with barely contained anger.

"First I want Hades and Hestia to become Olympians, but you still keep everyone else on the council, and my second request is find somewhere, anywhere, to put me and Annabeth, where we are not constantly reminded of our lost friends." With every word Zeus's face got more red with anger. Until I said anywhere.

"Did you say anywhere demigod?" Zeus said smiling evilly I instantly felt like I was going to regret saying that.

"No, Lord Zeus, I meant anywhere that doesn't promise pain and destruction," I made sure to say lord Zeus trying to get on his good side so he doesn't put me in some place like Tartarus.

"Very well then" said Zeus "demigods you all are dismissed" Just as Annabeth and I were walking out the door I heard Zeus say "Son of my brother you shall stay here to talk about where you shall go."

"What about Annabeth?" I say.

"She can stay here too," he replied.

So I sat down by my father's throne and looked at the gods. That is when I heard Zeus say "Does anybody have any suggestions?"

That is when the shouting match began

I heard a lot of gods yell places that I didn't even know existed.

Apollo being Apollo said "He should be with me so I can teach him how to shoot a bow"

Artemis retorted back by saying "You will just bring him to bars to hook up with fair maidens!"

"They aren't fair maidens if they go to bars, little sis."

"I am not your LITTLE SIS" I think I could see steam coming out of her ears. But I didn't dare ask.

My father said for me to go train in his palace and many more gods said different things.

Until Zeus got annoyed and yelled "SILENCE" after he saw every god had shut up he continued "Now it has occurred to me that Perseus can't be kept within our godly realms"

"And why is that Brother?" asked my father

It was Athena that responded with "If he were to have the contact he has now with us, then it would at least remind him of at least one friend if not more that died in one of the two recent wars."

"Yes that is correct but we should have him close enough that we can ask his help at any time." Stated my father as I began to think they forgot that I am still in the room and that I basically asked to have no affiliation of the gods.

"May I suggest the Magic world, Middle Earth, or Alagaesia." Said Hestia while I sat by my father's throne still confused out of my mind.

Athena contradicted Hestia by saying"Well we can't send him into the magical world, because Voldemort is back again and could easily be captured and killed. We also don't want to send him to middle earth because the ring is found again there is war there to…"

"So that only leaves Alagaesia then" interrupted my smiling Father.

"Yes" said Zeus resigned to the fact I get to go there for some reason.

"Wait, what" I said "What is Alagaesia." While Annabeth face palmed muttering seaweed brain.

All of the gods jumped forgetting I was there.

" Well my son Alagaesia is the land of the gods basically or the gods paradise. About a few thousand years ago the gods got bored of earth so we created another world in a different dimension. But to do this we had to ask Chaos to help us. Chaos only agreed to this as long as we don't tamper with humans fate with the world and we can only watch. Speaking of which has anyone checked on it recently." A lot of gods started to mutter no.

Until Zeus said, "Hermes why don't you check on Alagaesia. Also make sure everything sis setup to bring young Percy and Annabeth."

"Anyways," my dad started again, "No godly children are to be made on the planet."At this a few of the gods looked sad about that part.I could have sworn I heard Apollo mutter "Such Pretty women" But my dad continued, "Chaos said she would put dragons on the land and they shall be made the first life form on the planet, and lastly she said it shall not have any monsters. When we agreed to the conditions and followed her rules. She started the process of making a new dimension with a world in it." Said my smiling dad.

Hephaestus then continued on by saying "Chaos agreed to let us make 3 human based life forms and we did. We agreed on Dwarves, Elves, and regular humans. one of the few times we actually agreed on something." this earned him a lot of glares from the council. "The Dwarves are short, stocky, and most of them have beards The Dwarves were given my blessing, Dionysus, and Ares blessing. So the dwarves with the blessings can build nearly anything, make good alcohol, and some had the blood lust of battle. Now the elv…"

Athena cut Hephaestus off saying "Now the Elves are my personal favorites. They have Hestia, Ares, Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, and my blessings. The Elves are kind and gentle, most are tall and powerful, are great battle, proud, sometimes arrogant, good in the mind, and the most beautiful human like creatures there. The humans we just left most of them alone and did not bless them."

By this time my brain was going into over drive with all this new information. I was so focused on trying to process this information. That I nearly missed Zeus telling me to sleep in my father's palace, where he will tell me anything I need to know that the gods didn't mention. Once my dad was done telling me about how the gods got Hecate to bless the elves and in return she can bless humans and dwarves to a lesser degree. By the time I got to a bed in my father's palace I was ready to drop in tiredness. If I had more energy I would have stopped to admire the decorations. All I remember is falling to the floor with a loud thump, I am pretty sure that I was asleep before my head even hit the ground.

* * *

When I woke up I smelt the sea. At first I thought that I fell asleep in my cabin at Camp-halfblood. That thought made me sad because camp half blood will never be the same without my friends. Also the Romans did a lot of damage before they were stopped. I was told that My cabin was the only cabin that the romans were scared of even touching it. They said they had this feeling that if they were to destroy the cabin they would all die.

What I also noticed was that the ceiling above me was blue with a little bit of white in it. It kind of looked like I was in the sea looking up to see the sunlight trying to look through the water. It even looked liked waves were on top of the water making the sunlight move.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door beside my bed. Then my father came in. When he walked in he had a lot of emotions on his face. One was a happy look which I'm guessing is because I will never be hunted down by monsters in Alagaesia. He also had a look of worry like something might be happening in the future that I don't know about. But the most prominent look was pride, for that I am guessing it is about me having the courage to go to another world or is it pride for saying no to god hood again in front of Zeus. Whatever the case I hope it doesn't involve me too much. As I watched him come closer he started talking.

"Percy, it's time to go to camp to say goodbye, also Zeus wanted to go over a few things, like rules, when in Alagaesia." I was just about to go to the shower when father said "Oh, and Percy you must not tell the campers where you are going. You may tell Chiron and only Chiron. And If I remember right Athena, Hades, and Hestia wanted to talk to you and Annabeth about something just don't forget that you only have today to say goodbye to the campers." I gulped and most likely paled when my father mentioned Hades and Athena were looking for me. They were about one of the only two deities that I didn't want to piss off and they want to have a talk with Annabeth and I. Hades could easily put my friends into the fields of punishment and Athena, well Athena could easily make my life a living Hades.

"Where can I find them father?"

My father smiled and said, "In the garden of heroes your girl friend had made, O' good luck,"

"Thanks dad, Bye," and then I was off running to the gardens

Ok one thing to know about the Olympian gardens is its big; it literally has every color and type of flower, weed, bush, and tree. There is even some type of tree that is rainbow colored. The garden is a literal maze; the only reason that I ended up to the middle and found all 3 deities is because Annabeth showed me some of the designs. When I came into the middle of the maze I saw Athena and Hades having a conversation while Hestia and Annabeth just sat there stroking the fire. When I cleared my throat and bowed while saying "Lady Hestia" which caused Hades and Athena to frown for not being bowed to first "Lady Athena and Lord Hades" which caused Hades to frown more for being last recognized . But I gave him an apologetic smile, which caused his frown to lessen a little.

"Not to be rude or anything but why did you call me out here to talk."

It was Athena who answered with a small smile on her lips "We have come here to discuss the recent history in Alagaesia with you."

"What has happened in Alagaesia that concerns me?" I asked

"Recently the war between dragons and elves has ended; they have found an agreement that both sides are equal. So to keep peace they have formed a pact that dragons would select a few of their own eggs that will become one with certain elves they choose. When they become one, they will be called dragon riders. In a few years we will introduce humans. But there is a minor problem; it seems Chaos being chaos thinks that mortals will overgrow the entire world, just like it is happening right now in our world. There will not be enough food to go around if that happens so we have come up with a solution. We shall make two more different beings. One will be the Ra'zac and they shall be the ones that assassinate humans to keep them in check, while we have made another being that will be called Urgals they will be like the Minotaur but easier to kill, less strong, and little bit more intelligent. They will be used to keep everyone else in check.

We as the council have decided that if at any time a race is gaining too much power and you know they will use it wrongly you must stop them. That is my quest to you both, if can keep the groups from completely destroying each other for 150 years I shall first give you my blessing. Do you accept this quest?"

"I do milady, I do have a question though." Athena frowned thinking that she had told me all I needed to know.

"Well go on."

"150 years is a long time I'm going to be an old man by then how will I keep peace then." With that statement surprisingly Athena, Hades, and Hestia laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" With that question they sobered up quickly.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Hestia

"Know what?"I asked getting irritated

They all sighed and Hestia said in a kind voice "Percy, maybe your father forgot to tell you but to get to Alagaesia with all your memories intact. You must become at the very least immortal like the hunters." I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out at that.

"You mean I can't die unless I fall in battle when I go to Alagaesia?'

"Yes, Percy, we made you immortal like the hunters while you were sleeping. But if you didn't know that you are immortal then you probably didn't know that to use your power there you must have Hecate's blessing. Of which you shall get when you are talking to Zeus about the rules of Alagaesia." Said Athena

"If that is all you're here to tell me why you brought Hades and Hestia with you too Athena to tell me..."

"Actually we came here to give you our blessings" Said both Hades and Hestia  
at the same time. Creepy anyone.

"What blessings?"

"Well we wanted to thank you for getting us on the council of the gods. Of which we need to go pretty soon so let us make this quick. I gave my blessing to Annabeth already. But my brother here is to give you his blessing," Said Hestia smiling. After a few seconds of Hades not doing anything Hestia sent him a glare.

"Alright, Alright I Hades King of the underworld, God of the Dead, and Riches give you my blessing, use it well," said Hades probably a little miffed that Hestia of all deities glared at him. Since she is basically the most peaceful goddess.

"Thank you Lord Hades, Lady Hestia for all your help. And thank you Lady Athena for giving me something to do in Alagaesia. I best be off to Zeus now, Thank you all!" I said bowing abnormally happily.

And with that I took Annabeth's hand and was off running as fast as I could to the throne room. On my way to the throne room I started thinking on the blessings I just got and if I get all of their powers or just a few. Well there is only one way to try it, I slowed down and found the nearest shadow and jumped through it still holding Annabeth's hand. I somehow knew all I had to know is the place where I am going and its name. When I got out of the shadow I stumbled right behind my father's chair.

And while looking there I also wanted to ask them the last time they looked behind their thrones. It was so dirty back there that I literally had to carry Annabeth to the middle of the throne room to get her away from the spiders.

When I looked up I saw something that will be forever ingrained into my memory, I saw Zeus and Hera making out. They would have kept it going had I not made a lot of noise coming to the middle of the throne room. When they finally pulled apart Zeus told both of us to sit in the middle of the floor. Once I had done so he said "You know how your father told you about how certain people could basically take over another's mind?", I nodded yes, "Well if someone were to do that to you they would be able to look through your memories.," my eyes widened at that thought, "Well my wife has decided that she will put a blessing on you preventing anyone or anything from getting into your mind. Now I have talked to Chaos and she has agreed that you need more than just shadow traveling to get to certain areas. Yes I know about what Hades has done. So we have decided that you shall be allowed to have your pet, I mean Pegasus, Blackjack." While Zeus was saying this I was hit with a blackish energy. "Good Chaos has found some time to give you a minor blessing to be able to go to Alagaesia."

"Now that we have that sorted you have a few guidelines or suggestions and a rule. The rule is you shall never, I mean never, let someone know about the gods in any way possible. A few tips when there, Respect everyone even if they don't deserve it, so you don't get into fights. A tip you might be interested in is that the elves will always beat a normal human in sword play, but you are part god so it is basically like you fighting another demigod that has less experience than you. Also keep in mind dwarves and elves do not easily forget past grudges. Do you understand what I just said young demigods?"

"Yes Lord Zeus." Annabeth and I said.

"Good now go to Hephaestus so he can make your sword have the ability to cut humans."

"Yes sir"

"Why are you still here be gone" yelled Zeus and with that I shadow traveled to Hephaestus.

When I got to Hephaestus I didn't even need to ask he just said "Give me your sword boy." When I did my sword started to glow. When the light dimmed down I saw that the sword had been changed. It now had mortal steel along the edges of the sword."

That is when Hepheastus started to speak "The sword will still return to you, it will never dull and it will never break. Be careful lad this is only the second one ever made that I know of and the first one was used by Luke so I wouldn't show it around camp If you know what is good for you. Now that I have told you this you must leave and say goodbye to camp before we teleport you to Alagaesia.

When I got to camp I was bombarded with questions. But I told them all the same thing and that was I could tell them. When they noticed I wouldn't budge they eventually left. That is when I saw Chiron I told him everything that has and will happen. He Had this look on his face that looked kind of funny because he was both sad for his favorite demigod will probably never see him again, but he was happy when he was told that Percy will have a long happy immortal life there with Annabeth.

Soon it was dinner and I sat with Chiron and told him, I would leave soon. So with that I stood up and told the camp that the gods have promised me a safe haven and that only the gods will be able to contact me and with that a I said good bye to everyone and walked a safe distance out of the dining hall and the shadow traveled to Olympus. When I got to the throne room I saw all the gods there.

Zeus said "Demigods are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Wait you're forgetting something important" said Hecate walking in with a smirk on her lips.

"Very well Hecate but make it fast," said Zeus sighing.

"Ok, ok I Hecate give Percy Jackson my blessing."

"Thank you Hecate you may go now."

And with that she left. The gods started chanting, then a golden light hit both Annabeth and I. The last thing I heard was my father saying he loves me and that the sea will always be with me.

Then all went black.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Redo complete**

**Sorry for the long wait readers but I have had school lately. I have been redoing chapter 1 and 2 whenever I can. Also as a heads up I will probably be combining a lot of chapters together. Just as I did this one.**

**Until the next update.**

**By and thanks for reading. I also like the criticism. I think it helped my story a lot.**


End file.
